Nightlight
by Chanty420
Summary: He appeared in her dreams, calling her his night light...and now he's real. Fiyeraba. Rated T to be safe (and possibly for other reasons)
1. Intro

**Nightlight**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Anyways, I'll be trying to write more often, since our Christmas break is near! Also, I'll be trying to write some more Bessa...trying. Don't expect the swiftest updates from me yet 'cause there are A LOT of requirements, but like I said, I'll try.. Honestly, if you're wondering how I got this idea**

**Plot: He appeared in her dreams, calling her his night light...and now he's real. Fiyeraba. Rated T to be safe (and possibly for other reasons)**

"Fabala?" Nessarose called out to her sister, who had a small smile on her face as they ascended the steps (Nessa being pushed up by a maid, no matter how many times Elphaba had wanted to do the pushing). Her sister's smile grew wider, making Nessa look at her confusedly.

"Umm...Fabala?"

"Hmm..." Elphaba looked at her sister distractedly, now opening the doors which lead to their shared room. The maid kindly left the room, leaving the Thropp sisters alone.

As Elphaba undid her usual braid, Nessa decided to call her sister again.

"Fabala?"

"Yes?" She answered, her attention now fully directed to the wheelchair bound girl.

"I...I'm not trying to end your happiness, but why is your mood suddenly so light? Actually, come to think of it, you always seem to be happy during the night. Is there something special?"

More like someone, Elphaba said to herself, but chose to say something else,

"Nothing really...night is just so...beautiful."

"You mean, the night?"

"Oh, right." Elphaba blushed as she helped Nessa onto her bed.

"Whatever you say, Fabala. I'm just going to sleep. And don't take too much time reading, alright?" Nessa yawned sleepily. But before Elphaba could answer, the younger Thropp had already fallen asleep.

Elphaba shook her head fondly at Nessa, before sighing happily. You see, nobody actually meets her at night, but...well, she'll explain the rest later.

* * *

_"My dear." Elphaba heard a soft voice call out to her._

_"Is it you, Yero?" She turned around and put down her book, turning to face the man of her dreams (literally)_

_"Of course it is, Fae. How was your day?" He motioned for her to sit down beside him. She took a step forward and obeyed._

_"The usual torture from father and questioning from Nessa. School starts in a few months, which is what I'm looking forward to."  
_

_"You're the only woman I know who wants to go to school." Fiyero chuckled, cupping her hand in his._

_Elphaba sighed tiredly, her vision suddenly bluring. She quickly turned to him._

_"Y-Yero, no please don't leave yet!"_

_"You're being woken up, Fae." He whispered gently, his image suddenly fading away._

_"We just started the talking! Come back!"_

_"You'll hear your surprise soon enough, night light." Fiyero kissed her forehead, and then Elphaba was forced to wake up again._

_"Yero." She cried sadly, still trying to reach out for him as she really started to regain consciousness._

**A/N: That was it. How was the intro? Did it suck? I'm sorry if it did, like I said, my editing skills don't always work. I hope you'll stick with this story as we go along :) Reviews are very nice to see...**


	2. Reality

**Reality**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for such a long wait. Actually, I'm studying for finals, so I'm really well...not going to be active in a while. To be honest, I just wrote this down during my free time in classes, so please enjoy my gift (can I call it a gift?) for y'all.**

"Let's go, Fabala!" Nessarose called out.

"I'm getting there, Nessie." Elphaba responded as she re-checked her stuff. Frocks, check. The green vial, check. Books, check. Picture of her father...well, why'd she be needing that?

"I'll just borrow a picture from Nessa if needed." She tucked the picture under he thin mattress.

"Fabala!" Her sister called again. Elphaba rolled her eyes playfully before yelling, "I'll be there, Ms. Impatient!"

* * *

"Are you ready, Nessarose dear?" Frexspar Thropp asked his daughter sweetly. Nessa looked up and nodded excitedly. The older man then turned to Elphaba, his eyes sharp.

"You... make sure your sweet, precious sister is safe. Honestly, I don't feel like I should trust you, since you might turn my lovely Nessa into an abomination as you...but at least my eyes won't see you in a while." He snarled. Nessa winced while Elphaba looked defiantly at her father.

"Of course father." She murmured. Another moment later she was slapped. Her eyes widened with anger, though it wavered a bit.

"You have no control over me."

"I am your father, young lady." Frex snapped.

"A father who doesn't care and doesn't love... a father who doesn't call himself a father to me...yet you have control over me?" Another slap.

"Get in the carriage."

* * *

"Thank you, sir." Nessarose greeted as the driver closed the carriage. The driver saluted them before leaving.

"Finally, Shiz University." Elphaba murmured, albeit a bit dreamily. Nessarose chuckled.

"Your dream is here, Fabala." She cupped her older sister's hand. "But now, let's stay inside...it's really warm out here."

As the Thropp sisters entered the building, a really loud noise was heard: screaming. But, whose screaming?

"Over a boy...and I thought that girls were immature in high school." Elphaba rolled her eyes as Nessa giggled at the thought.

"Can we check on that, Fabala?" Nessa looked at her and pulled off a very "moving" puppy dog-eyes look. At first, Elphaba wasn't moved, for she kept a straight face. But then, she sighed and caved in.

"Oh, alright."

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular ran a hand through his hair. He was famous!

"You're famous then." He heard a girl sigh dreamily.

"Of course! When have I not been famous?" The girls swooned even more as Fiyero blew a kiss to the audience. He waved clumsily as he exited to a hallway with Avaric.

"You've made quite the impact, Tiggular." Avaric patted his back.

"Of course...I was supposed to go here a few days later, but eh... not a difference. I'll just be popular, sleep, attend one class, then repeat." He threw his book satchel across the hallway, before deciding to sit beside it.

"Well, you're not wrong there." Avaric shrugged.

* * *

Elphaba sighed as she looked at her surroundings. Somehow, she felt at home when she was alone...because she wasn't exactly welcomed when with people.

As she walked, she saw someone, someone that looked very familiar. Curious, she ran behind a tree to see who it was.

"So any plans?" Avaric asked. Fiyero shrugged.

"Probably just going to relax in.." His eyes widened as he saw an emerald woman.

"Oh my Oz."

**A/N: That's basically it...sorry for the shortness...but yesh...please review? and also, can you send me something that'll make me think positively? Please! I've not being doing well that much emotionally either...damn the negative thoughts**


End file.
